I Want You
by The Legend of Surprise
Summary: At Cornelieus High, things are typical for popular student Link Deathwood. But when student Dark Hallowby rapes him, things change drastically. He doesn't want to admit it, but his friends start to suspect that he might truly in fact be gay. Warning: YAOI
1. The Counselor's Office

**A/N **Ooooh, new story, new story!! This is set in the modern day, kinda. Have fun!

* * *

**I Want You**

**Chapter 1: The Counselor's Office**

A figure dressed in black jeans and a black shirt sat with one leg on the edge of the couch, propping his leg up as he leaned his head back, sighing. Crimson optics stared at the ceiling from beneath black straightened hair tossed to the side, and his tanned skin made his eyes seem to stand out even more. His outfit didn't help anything at all, as it was all black, down to his anklet socks and black Converse. He snapped his head back, staring boredly at the posters around the otherwise plain room, the secretary chatting softly on the ever-ringing phone at the desk. Down the hall were three doors, one leading to the principal's office, the second leading to the counselor's office, the third to the ISS room. ISS was the kids' abbreviation for in-school suspension, and everyone tried to avoid it. It was hell. Even he didn't go there.

A tall and skinny woman stumbled into the hall from her room, having tripped over her own shoes. He scowled as he glanced over her; she wore a tight shirt that didn't flatter her, showing her ribcage, and an ugly floral skirt that hung too loosely on her bony waist. He shoes were red, like that girl's from that movie, the one where she clicked them three times to get home. She wasn't unattractive, though. She had long raven hair that came down to her midback, with striking emerald eyes. She hardly wore makeup, aside from a light pink lipstick, and she had flawless porcelaine skin, with high cheekbones.

Beckoning him with a finger, he sighed and made a show of getting up, walking down and into her room. She closed the door behind him, and he stopped just next to the plush couch that was on the right of the door, eye twitching at the sight of the room. It wasn't the usual boring white with randomly crappy pictures autistic children had drawn, and the various broken toys here and there, no...this was much worse. In fact, he would have preferred the generic room to this. This room was a plush baby blue, with rainbows and happy animals painted on the walls. 'God, I thought she worked at a high school, not a daycare.' He scowled, walking carefully over to the faded red velvet couch, and falling into it. This, at least, wasn't so bad. It was red, and he didn't mind red. She took a seat in her computer chair and swiveled to face him, clipboard in hand, pen in the other. Her eyes scanned the sheet, and she'd occasionally glance up at him, then back down.

"Let me guess. You're reading my reports, my grades, shit like that," he breathed boredly, his voice a tone deeper than his angel's, but not in a bad deep. It was like a hypnotic voice, almost. Then again, having been in a family of shadows did that to you. She raised a brow and quickly scratched down what he said, and he laughed, sitting up straight and leaning forward, arms on his legs. "Sweetheart, let me tell you a little something. You won't be able to figure out why I'm here from just looking at some petty notes, alright? My family history won't help you in the least bit. You need to ask me, if you can achieve that."

She looked back up at him, then lay the clipboard down flat on the desk, folding her hands on her crossed leg, nodding at him once. "Alright, then. Why did you do it?"

He chuckled, a vampiric grin spreading on his face. "There you go. Now, why indeed? What could have possibly been my motive?"

"I was hoping you would make this a bit more simple, Dark. You and I both know that you're a bright young man, you have moderate grades, and yet you hang out with the wrong types, doing the wrong things. Like this."

His grin faltered, and he scowled deeply. "You want to know plain and simple why I did it?! How could I not? The way he smiles, the way he acts, just who he is, HOW he is. For him to hide his true nature, it hurt me. Because I wanted to know if he could ever do something more than what he's been doing. But he hides behind these wretchedly screechy cheerleaders! I wanted him to know!"

She leaned forward slightly, cocking her head. "Know what, Dark? What could you have possibly told him by doing that?"

He grinned once more, and this time, it was sadistic. "I told him that it was alright to be what he truly was. I told Link that I knew he was gay. I told him I was gay, too. And now, I'll tell_ you _the story of why I raped him."

* * *

**A/N **I know, I've been slacking off on updates and shit. But new stories hit me more than updates...so sorry. :"D

~~Surprise


	2. Observation

**A/N **Actually, I have nothing to say right now.

* * *

**I Want You**

Chapter 2: Observation

_"And now, I'll tell _you _the story of why I raped him." Dark grinned malevolently, and the counselor hit the _RECORD _button on the tape recorder, placing her notes on the desk. Swiveling back to face him, she nodded for him to go on, and he sat back, recalling to the day before he had raped Link._

_Wednesday, October 19  
Cornelieus High School, 8:09 AM_

"Link, hey Link!" A red-haired cheerleader with her hair pulled back into a ponytail called out, waving as she jumped slightly to be noticed above the heads of the students, one arm wrapped around three textbooks. Her yellow eyes glittered as people moved away, and she ran down the hall, long slender legs stretching as far as they could under her pink frilled mini skirt. Her light pink tanktop wrapped around her chesty frame, and the jocks sneered to each other as they made remarks after she had passed by them, punching each other on the shoulders, as they do.

"Hmm?" A tall blonde male turned when he heard his name being called, messy hair pulled away from his face in a small ponytail as well. He smiled slightly as he noticed the cheerleader, and he quickly said an apology to his friends before striding to meet her halfway. His cerulean hues closed as he smiled and greeted her, pushing a stray blonde hair behind his elongated Hylian ear. "Oh, hey Charren," he smiled.

"Link Deathwood, you didn't call me last night! I was so worried, I thought you would call me! I texted you over and over, and even emailed you a few times. Are you ignoring me because you're cheating on me?" She squealed unhappily, stamping her foot onto the linoleum floor. She pouted, jutting her pink lipstick-frosted lip out and letting it tremble slightly. She flicked her eyes away sadly, drawing a very impressive act.

"W-what? N-no, I wouldn't! I would never cheat on you, Charren, and you know that! I'm sorry, I was hanging out with Ike and Marth yesterday, and I forgot...," he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. Her lip trembled a little more as she looked up to meet his eyes, and he hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Pwomise, Linky-kins?" She cooed when she stepped back. Link nodded and smiled again, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they turned and walked down the hall the way she had run, headed to their AO classes. They had different homerooms, so they hugged once more before going off in two different halls. As he passed by, another figure turned from his own friends, waving them away with a grin as he followed after Link.

"Hey, there Link. Were ya headed?" Dark grinned, taunting the blonde. Link glanced at him nervously, gulping and quickening his pace a bit, clutching his books. "Dark, you and I both know we have to get to AO before the bell." Dark pouted theatrically, pulling the same face Charren had created a moment ago. "What about your girlfriend? You have time to talk to her, and not your best buddy?" Link narrowed his eyes at Dark, looking at him fully, crimson hues locking with cerulean hues. Fire against water. Dark's eyes toyed with Link, telling him to do his worst.

"She's my girlfriend, and you are not my best buddy, Dark. You are the farthest thing from my best buddy. Ike and Marth are my best buddies, as with a select other few. You are not among those few. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late." Link broke into a sprint, and Dark stopped, watching him run down the hall. He smiled inwardly, stepping into the shadow of a corner and melting into it, appearing in his own AO class, which just so happened to be the one Link was headed for. He sat on the table, propping a leg up on it as his friends surrounded him again, and began his chatting when Link darted in the door as the bell rang.

"Alright, you miscreants, take your seats. Dark, that means in a chair, not on the table where your seat is." Dark flipped the teacher off and hopped off the table, sitting next to a girl with long navy blue hair and powder blue eyes. Her skin was a light sea green, and she had elongated ears as well, both pierced up the edge, two in the cartilege of the left ear, three in the right, with silver studs all up the edges and small silver hoops in the cartilege. She wore black lipstick, with a gray shirt and jeans. Dark winked at her playfully, and she scowled, turning away and began reading a book. Dark just laughed, leaning one foot on the table and tipping the chair back, rocking it back and forth as the teacher began droning on.

After AO let out, Dark followed Link again and began to tease around with him, snatching one of his books and looking at it. "Ooh~ what's this? _A History Of The Olden Age_? You're really reading this garbage? Let's see what's on the first page, shall we?" He smirked and flipped to the page, scanning it quickly. "Ooh, this is fun. _'And as the Goddesses descended down upon the molten worlds, they unified the chaos that was the galaxy, creating our world. After, they joined on the earth, cooling it, and spreading green among it. But a higher creature would have to rule this green world, and so they created the Hylians, the purest of the pure.' _Ahahahahahaha, what is this garbage? This is lame, Link. Even for you," Dark laughed and tossed the book back to Link, who caught it and dashed to his next class, but not without a snide glare at Dark. Dark watched him run off, an interested look on his face. Before anyone could notice, he blinked and grabbed his binder, fading to his own class.

_Cornelieus High School Gymnasium  
That afternoon, 12:23 PM_

"Alright, ladies, get your tails in gear and dress quickly, we've got a lot on our schedule today!" Coach Merrdock yelled as the boys filed into the locker rooms, shoving and pushing each other, opening their PE lockers. Some of the jocks thought it funny to shove a poor Altean kid into his locker, and Dark materialized inside the room just in time to watch and earn himself a chuckle. As the second bell rang, he looked up to see Link race through the door, turn left to get to his own locker. Dark narrowed his eyes slightly and followed him, watching him open his locker on the bottom row. He strode up and leaned his elbow against the cool metal, head in hand. Link grabbed his gym clothes and stood, turning and jumping at the sudden sight of Dark.

"Gods, Dark, don't do that! What's wrong with you, enjoy getting off on scaring people half to death?" Link grumbled as his heart rate settled slightly, grabbing the edges of his shirt and lifting it above his head. Dark watched for a moment, then realized what he was doing and thought of an answer, though it put his best answers to shame. "You know how I work, Link." He blinked and realized how stupid that sounded, how lame it was as a retort. He didn't even know he could sink to that level of terrible-retortism. Coming out of his thoughts, he started to walk back to his own locker, but not before sneaking a peak at Link as he undressed quickly. He bit his lip and disappeared around the corner, changing into his own gym uniform. He took his time, knowing Link would take forever to dress, no matter what he did, and dressed slowly, walking back to Link's locker. As he had figured, there was his golden-haired angel, one foot on the bench as he tied his shoe. He was always so jittery he had troubles doing simple tasks, but the teachers always looked the other way. Dark grinned and strode up behind him, grabbing his waist possessively. Link jumped and stood up straight, making Dark laugh as he released him.

"What is with you?! Are you TRYING to kill me of a heartattack?" Link fumed, stamping one foor. Dark shrugged a shoulder, rolling his head slightly. Link groaned and turned back, starting to walk to the exit to get to the gym. There were only a few people left, in the restrooms or on the other side of the locker room, and Dark seized his opportunity to make his first move. He strode forward purposefully, grabbing Link's wrist and turning him around, shoving him up against the wall. "Dark, what are you--!" Dark grinned and pressed to Link, silencing Link by kissing him roughly. Link's eyes widened, and he squeaked, pushing against Dark's shoulders lightly, but made no other attempt to push him away. Dark stepped back, grinning evilly, and Link stared at him confusedly, then slipped passed him and ran out the door, into the gym. A red tint coloured his face the entire way, and Dark laughed to himself quietly, walking confidently out after Link, sitting down in his place. "Yeah, I can tell this'll be fun," he chuckled. The rest of the period passed by quickly, with Link avoiding Dark as much as possible the entire time. Dark grinned inwardly each time he glanced over to see Link glance away, a pink hue colouring his cheeks each time. He could tell this would definitely be more fun than he had originally thought.

* * *

**A/N** Yey for progress? I know, kinda...well, devoid of detail, but I'm really trying to get updates into each story. So yeah, sorry about this. But this is supposed to span mainly over one day, and then a few weeks after that, so you can pretty much tell a lot won't happen in each chapter. ^^;

~~Surprise


	3. You're Hiding Something

**A/N **Crap, I don't want this chapter to be short! D: I have this weird premonition it's going to be short. ;A; Ah, well. I'd like to give a few thanks, well, one really.

I'd like to thank **Serenity Sasamoto **for reading and reviewing each chapter so far. d(^w^)b She gets my special "two thumbs up" smiley. :D

* * *

**I Want You**

**Chapter 3: You're Hiding Something**

Dark chuckled as the bell rang, signaling the end of the gym period. The boys shuffled out of the gym, whistling as the girls went to their locker rooms right next door. Waving his idiot friends away so they could go wolf whistle with the other guys, Dark stood on tiptoe to try and spot Link. He raised a brow when he saw the blonde duck into the locker room, moving swiftly.

"Ah, poor Linkie. Shy as ever, are we? Or just playing hard to get? Hm-hm, I know you're hiding something from everyone, but you can't hide it from me. I can see everything you are. You hide behind these stupidly screechy cheerleaders, but why? I'll find out," Dark chuckled, pushing through the slowest people in the back into the locker room. He peered around the corner, body pressed firmly against the wall so as to keep mainly out of sight, and tried to see Link. He saw the blonde nervously tugging his school shirt on over his gym shirt, tugging his gym shirt off under his other shirt. He seemed more jittery after what had happened, more anxious to get out of the room without running into anyone. He nearly fell over tugging his jeans on, and hastily tied his shoes, grabbing his books and zipping out of the room. Dark raised his brow again.

"Wow, he's fast when he's scared." Dark said, impressed. He dressed himself quickly and dashing out of the room, towards his next class. He smirked; coincidentally it was chemistry, and he had it with Link. Even more coincidentally, Link was his lab partner. "This is going to be fun," he commented satisfactorily.

_Cornelieus High west wing chem. lab  
1:55 PM_

"Alright, take your seats, take your seats! Children, children! SILENCE, YOU LITTLE MONKEYS!" Mrs. Freparti slammed her notebook on her desk, making all fifty-three students jump and quickly slide into their seats. All of them, except, of course, Dark. She didn't scare him. She might be the wife of Cthulu, but she still couldn't scare him. After all, he was born into a family of shadows, tasked with killing their light counterparts. But after the Time War, as it came to be called, that was pretty much discarded. Which explained why Link was still alive. He chuckled and took his time getting off the table he had been sitting on, where all his friends were seated, and took his time walking over to Link's table, sitting in the chair. He smiled at her when she scowled at him, having watched him painstakingly.

"Mr. Hallowby, I understand that you like to cause mischief and whatnot, but when you are in MY chemistry class, you shall have your arse sitting down IN A CHAIR, and at your own table. Got that?! I thought that maybe pairing you with a good influence like Mr. Deathwood would have some sort of effect over you. We'll just have to see as the year gets into the next semester, yes?" She eyed him once more then turned to the board, writing in big letters. **CHEMISTRY TEST**. A collective groan and some misplaced sighs wound through the class, and she picked up the meter stick with her other hand, rapping it on the board loudly. "Silence!" Dark and his misfit friends snickered into their hands behind her back, and she turned away, having written more under the announcement. **AFTER THE TEST, YOU WILL BEGIN YOUR EXPERIMENTATION WITH YOUR LAB PARTNER. AS SUCH, YOU WILL BE GIVEN HALF AN HOUR TO COMPLETE THE TEST. THE REST OF THE PERIOD WILL BE USED FOR THE LAB. **Beside him, Dark heard a soft groan. His ears perked up, and his eyes widened a bit in surprise when he glanced at Link, who had his head in his hand and seemed a bit reluctant for the lab. Normally he was all for using chemicals.

Dark nudged him with his elbow, receiving a slightly nervous glare from Link. "Chill out, Link. I won't blow anything up...this time." The look of horror on Link's face nearly made him pitch back and laugh his heart out, but instead he laid his forehead against the edge of the table and surpressed his snickerings. Mrs. Freparti came to their table and placed three sheets on their table. Link grabbed the top one and began filling it out in his fluid calligraphy writing, Dark hastily scrawling the answers out. Around the room, kids chewed on their pencils in thought, others just copying off their lab partners. Link stood up after fifteen minutes and placed his test on Mrs. Freparti's desk, who smiled at him and went to grading it, Dark following suit.

"Ah, Mr. Hallowby. Done already, are we?" Mrs. Freparti looked him up and down suspiciously, and he nodded, placing the test on her desk. "Tell me, did you cheat off Mr. Deathwood's test this time?" Dark's ruby eyes widened in mock innocence, but he answered honestly. "No, Mrs. Freparti. I would never. He's my lab partner, and I don't need to cheat off of him in this class. I actually stay awake in your class." She set Link's test face down and took Dark's, grading it. "Hm, yes. It would seem so." Holding up his graded test, she watched him walk away in satisfaction at the red A+ he had received.

Going to the back of the room where the sinks were placed near the windows, he grabbed a test tube and beaker, watching Link sort through the different labeled chemicals and grab an assortment of colours. He set the glasses down, putting the tubes in their holder as Link walked over, carefully placing the chemicals down and slipping the goggles that were hanging around his neck up and over his eyes. "If you cheated off of me, Dark, I swear...," he began without so much as a glance towards him, gloved hands measuring out the chemicals. Dark quickly slipped on his gloves and goggles and grabbed the bottle of magnesium sulfate, cutting him off. "You'll what? I can do whatever I want to you, and there's not a damn thing you could do to stop me," he smirked, lifting the bottle up to see how much Link had gotten. Link closed his mouth, turning and dipping a toothpick into the sulfur dioxide he had taken, tapping the rim of the beaker and dipping the toothpick into carbon monoxide extract and watching it turn the toothpick black. "Hmm. Dark, put two teaspoons of the sulfate into the monoxide, please. It's having a negative reaction with the dioxide," Link tossed the burning toothpick into the sink and ran water over it, watching it freeze the blackened parts of the toothpick. "Actually, make that a tablespoon." Dark chuckled and grabbed a metal tablespoon, Link laughing as well.

Having both finished fifteen minutes after getting their tests, they were halfway done with their experiment half an hour into the class. The class being an hour and a half long, everyone else was taking their time. Marth Lowell, Link's second closest friend, finished after Dark and Link, and grabbed his partner, Ike Gareth, who had already taken the test a week earlier, because of his supposed prearranged absence. Ike set his book down and got up, grabbing the equipment as Marth gathered the chemicals. "So, Dark copy off you this time?" Marth whispered to Link as they passed each other, going to grab items from the opposite sides of the room. "Actually, he genuinely seemed to be appalled I would suggest such a thing. And you and I both know he sucks at acting. So I think he's telling the truth," Link whispered back as they passed again. Marth _mrrrr'd _suspisciously, swatting Ike's hand away from the chemicals.

"Dark, can I get that mixture of potassium benzoate, pectin, and carbon, please?" Link pointed to the greenish mix in a test tube Dark was stirring, and he handed it to the blonde, scanning over the requirement sheet. "Link." Link didn't bat an eye when Dark said his name, carefully dropping the mixture of sulfate and monoxide into the beaker with an eye dropper. "Hm?" Watching the drops plip into the liquid, he set the dropper over the sink and looked at Dark. "Says one of our concoctions needs to be able to grow a plant to full maturity. Any ideas?" Link folded his arms and looked at the chemicals they had. They had ten requirements to complete for that lab, and they had accomplished half, the sixth one fizzing softly from Link adding the drops into it to make it bubble and froth. "I think we could use some sodium chloride, citric acid, xantham gum, and...," Link bit his lower lip, trying to remember the name of the last chemical. "Soy lecithin, maybe?" Dark suggested. Link looked at him and raised a brow, then grinned and walked to the chemical stand, grabbing the necessary chemicals. "I don't know how, Dark, but you're brilliant in this class." Dark grinned at the comment, took over the mixture Link had prepared, adding a drop of water to keep it from fizzing over, and watching as it froze, then melted and turned into fertile soil. "Okay, make that six requirements down." Link glanced at the beaker and went back to pouring the lecithin and sodium chloride in. Measuring out the rest of the chemicals, they both stood back as Dark dropped some pixie dust on the formed bulb of the plant that had been created after the mix had settled, watching as it grew and sprouted in a flurry of red glitter, blooming into a red rose. They smiled and stepped forward, then watched in horror as it turned black and died.

"W-what happened?!" Link cried, hands clasped over his mouth. Dark's eyes just looked at it, then he reached in and plucked one of the dead petals out gently, holding it in his palm for both to see. They watched in disbelief as it turned to dust, and the window's breeze blew the dust away. "I don't know. But I have a feeling it means something bad," Dark let his hand drop, staring at the dead flower in the beaker as Marth and Ike came over, other students whispering. "Something terribly bad."

The rest of the period passed quickly for the two, and they said not a word about the dead flower, instead leaving it as it was and completing the other requirements. Dark felt unnerved about the plant, and Link couldn't agree more as they parted, leaving for their next classes. Ike followed Link to their History class, as Marth followed Dark to their Language Arts class.

"Hey, Dark. What happened back there?" Marth asked cautiously. Dark eyed him and sped his pace, instead choosing to walk than fade into the classroom. "Drop it, Lowell. It was a faulty mixture, or something. Nothing of major concern." Marth narrowed his eyes but left it alone. Dark was wondering the exact same question. What had happened back there? What did it mean? Everyone else's flower bloomed. Though they had all been daisies...and why had the rose bloomed for himself and Link, only to wither and die? What was going on?

* * *

**A/N **o.o...I think I may have gotten off track on this chapter. Plus, I have no idea about most of these chemicals. :"D I used the ones I knew, and looked at some wrappers and cans from random food items around my house. I have no idea what they do when mixed together. I'd expect blow up, but I didn't want Dark to seem like a complete idiot in this class. I wanted to show he's good at something other than tormenting kids, you know? :D

~~Surprise


	4. The Plan is Made

**A/N **Yeeeey, so. I had this funny idea that I got when reading another story, but I forgot what it was called. T^T Sorry, that person. Eh, they'll get over it. Anyway.

THIS STORY WILL NOT FLOP. Serenity Sasamoto, I promise you personally, this story will continue as my first priority until it's finished. ^w^

* * *

**I Want You**

**Chapter 4: The Plan is Made**

Dark put his head in his hand, leaning on his elbow as he propped it on the table. Mr. Percoush really knew how to put anyone to sleep. He used to like Language Arts, until this year. This year was duller than anything else. Well, all the periods he didn't have with Link. Just thinking about the blonde wakened a certain part of him that had been hidden deep inside his being, some part he had never known was there until just recently. It lusted for Link. He tried to ignore it, or at least make up for it by teasing the blonde to no end, but it always said that just wasn't enough to satiate its yearning. What else was he supposed to do? Sighing, he slid his head out of his hand and down the side of his arm, forehead almost touching the desk top. When was this period OVER?! Glancing up, he looked around at the small class and counted the people he actually knew by name, and somewhat talked to.

'_Let's see...there's Goody-Goody Lowell, that gender confused freak. What's wrong with him? He looks like a damned girl, I'm surprised no one has raped him yet. He'll get what's coming to him, though. There's Ruto. Weird outfit she's wearing today. Since when did lime green skirts matched with a hot pink tanktop become the rage amongst female fashion? And those hideous weapons she calls heels. Then there's Cremia, isn't she a freshman? Hm. Wait, no. That one's Romani, Cremia's little sister. THAT one's a freshman. I always mix them up. Uhm...oh, there's Kafei. Poor kid. Has to repeat school, heh. That's always funny. Hmm...there's Mikau, weird fish guitarist. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Hmph. Uh...there's Ashei, pfft. Senior. Wonder where Shad is, the little lap dog. Um...there's Roy, stupid red-head. Bet my entire life on his hair colour's not natural. Crap, he's looking, look away, look away. There's Lyn, the green-haired wonder...why is it that people from wherever those three, including Ike, have strange hair colours? Maybe they're asking why people from Hyrule are so strange, like Ruto and that lot. It wouldn't surprise me.'_

Dark ran his hand through his black hair and rubbed his eyes. How long had that taken? Glancing to the clock, he groaned and hit his forehead with the heel of his palm. About a minute and a half. Of course, he had named about half the class, a little over. There were only fifteen or so people in this class. Probably because they had all gotten to registration early and gotten the good teachers. Eh, whatever. This guy rambled so much, he hardly gave homework. Easy A in the class. Though it wasn't really worth it. Laying his head on his arm, which layed across his desk, he let them close, and almost screamed when a ruler smacked his desk. "Awake, Mr. Hallowby. I know we're all anticipating the weekend, but that does not make it acceptable to sleep in my class. Besides, the weekend is still three days away." Dark sat up and grumbled softly, flipping the teacher's back off when he turned and continued his lecture, remembering that it WAS Wednesday. "Thanks for reminding me...," he muttered.

Sitting up, he felt the corner of his phone jab his leg through his jeans slightly, and grinned vampirically, slipping the slender device out and opening his binder, flipping to some notes to make it seem like he was reading them as he went down his contact list. He had the perfect idea. Finding Link's name, listed as just Deathwood, in his list, he clicked it and began typing out a text, sending it.

Across the school, Link's phone vibrated in his pocket, making him jump in his desk. He slipped his own phone out and didn't recognize the number, but opened the text and turned his phone sideways, to make the message appear across the screen atop a keyboard. He groaned when he read the insignia.

**Text:**

**Hey, Deathwood. Having any fun with the Vermillionater?**

**~Dark ^.-**

Biting his lip softly, he glanced up and decided to respond. He opened his textbook and propped it over the edge and into his lap, holding his phone close inside the book.

Dark grinned when he felt his phone vibrate, happy the blonde actually responded. This would definitely make the hour go by faster.

**Response from: Deathwood**

**Text:**

**How did you get my number, Dark? Who gave it to you?**

Dark arched an ebony brow, having expected a bit of a different response. Maybe it was just his fantasy that had created what he had expected to see. He slid his phone sideways to open the keyboard back up and began typing.

Link kept his phone in his hand, though it trembled ever so slightly, afraid he might get caught. With his left hand he wrote down notes Mrs. Vermilli said to jot down, glancing down to open the text across the screen.

**Text:**

**Ruto gave it to me.**

**~Dark ^.-**

Link's eye twitched ever so slightly in aggitation. _'Ruuutoo...'_ He mentally seethed. He laid his pen down and furiously typed back.

Dark almost laughed when he read the response.

**Response from: Deathwood**

**Text:**

**I should have known. e.e; How did SHE get my number?**

Dark answered honestly, very pleased with having struck up a potential conversation.

**Text:**

**Cremia gave it to her.**

**~Dark ^.-**

Link inwardly sighed; this was going to take some strategic thinking to actually get to who the first person was. Obviously it was a close friend, but who knows how many people had aquired it?

**Response from: Deathwood**

**Text:**

**And who gave it to Cremia?**

Dark bit the grin away, knowing this would be fun.

**Text:**

**Malon. You know how those farmhand chicks are.**

**~Dark ^.-**

Link rubbed the bridge of his nose, realizing he was getting irritated at Dark's little winking face that went with his insignia. He had actually expected something else for Dark's insignia, something more crude or intimidating.

**Response from: Deathwood**

**Text:**

**I realize you're not going to make this easy for me. But just because I already studied the material for Vermilli's test, I'll humour you and play along. Who gave it to Malon?**

Dark propped his foot up on the edge of the chair in front of him, now fully paying attention to his phone.

**Text:**

**Zelda. These girls are very close, you know.**

**~Dark ^.-**

Link realized it might be easier to save Dark's number for whatever reason. Maybe so he could report Dark or something, and his name would show up on the text sender. But then he'd risk getting in trouble for having his phone on and actually engaging in the conversation. No, this would he'd let slide. Then it struck him. He'd let what Dark had done in the locker room slide as well. But what Dark had said last period had had a deeper meaning, he realized. He wasn't just saying there was nothing he could do about Dark cheating off his test, if he had. He was also saying Dark could do whatever he wanted to him, because he knew there was nothing Link could do about it. _'Does he know my secret?!'_ Link's eyes widened in fright, but he shook his head, knowing that he had been playing it safe for too long. He knew how to cover his tracks, how to make sure no one found out. Dark was no exception. He attention turned back to the text.

**Response from: Deathwood**

**Text:**

**And who gave it to Zelda? I have a feeling we're nearing the end of the rope, here.**

Dark frowned; Link was right. Once Dark gave away who had given the number to Zelda, there would be nothing else to keep them texting each other. He wanted to make the period pass quickly, and there was still another twenty minutes left. He sighed and leaned forward, typing out slowly.

**Text:**

**Marth.**

**~Dark ^.-**

Link was utterly shocked, but not surprised in the least bit. Zelda was always wanting numbers of friends, and she knew Link wouldn't give it to her directly. So, knowing Marth and Ike were his two closest friends, she had retrieved it from them. That scheming, conniving bitch.

**Response from: Deathwood**

**Text:**

**Is there any reason you started texting me? Was it just to torment me? Make me play that stupid game?**

Dark's eyes had softened a bit in sadness; there was one reason, but he couldn't tell Link. Not now. No...he had to tell Link in some other way. Then a new light came into Dark's eyes as the bell rang. He knew exactly what to do, and how to do it. As he grabbed his notebook and pencils, flinging his backpack over his shoulder and pocketing his phone, a dark grin spread as a shadow covered his eyes, a new purpose in his stride. He knew exactly what to do.

Link arched a brow when Dark didn't respond, but pocketed his phone and grabbed his pack, exiting with Ike. He couldn't shake the feeling that Dark not responding was a very bad sign. _'Just like the rose withering and dying in chem last period...'_ He shuddered; watching that happen...it was terrible. Mrs. Freparti had said nothing about it, just gave them credit for creating a flower no one else had ever created with that mixture, and let them go. He'd have to go back and ask her about what it meant, if anything.

**

* * *

A/N **I said this story wouldn't flop...although THIS chapter might have flopped. The entire text thing was all I had thought of for this chapter. ^^;;;

~~Surprise


	5. The Thief in Us All

**A/N **Well, I suppose I should explain that each chapter doesn't happen each day, but rather each period or so. So...depending on how long I can continue it, that's how it'll go.

* * *

**I Want You**

**Chapter 5: The Thief in Us All**

Dark let the grin take up his mouth all the way down to the art room, where no one bothered or dared to question him. No one wanted to know what he was thinking, or why he was grinning so sadistically. It could have been because he had been planning on what kind of torture to procure amongst some other poor unfortunate soul, or what animal he could torture. The animal torture wasn't one thing he had sent around; animals were the only creatures he genuinely respected on this earth, and he left them alone. No, it was something some smart-ass came up with to keep his bad boy reputation in circulation, and maybe even make it worse.

He turned into the art room, knapsack full of newly bought art supplies like canvases, acrylics, oil pastels both hard and soft, both H and B pecils ranging from 1-10, a new sketchbook, new paintbrushes, and tortillions. Art was among his favourite time of the day, because he not only excelled in it as a natural artist, but it was also the last class of the day. And he knew exactly what he was going to do when the day ended, only another hour to wait. Just one more painstaking hour...and he could turn Link's world upside down, in great ways for himself. No...he would wait for the major part of the plan until tomorrow. He could pull the fire alarm, or use a gag. He'd figure it out tomorrow, when the opportune time presented itself.

"Alright, boys. Today I need to go to a meeting, and I wasn't able to get a replacement teacher, so I'm putting Mr. Hallowby in charge this period. I trust him well enough, and I hope you listen to him, or you'll find yourself in ISS with Coach Berandi," Mr. Crenechi gathered a folder of papers as the boys began to grab their canvases, and Dark looked up when he heard his name called. A surprised grin spread as the teacher saluted him mockly, and he saluted back, standing and heading to the white board. He grabbed the nearest marker, a black one, and opened it, writing on the board in his best legible handwriting.

" 'Kay, today we're just going to keep working on our landscapes," he said loudly, glancing over his shoulder. All the other boys just muttered and nodded, grabbing their canvases and setting up their easels. Dark grinned and took out his own canvas from his bag, setting it on the easel he'd already set up. His landcape was of the water temple his father had been condemned to so many years ago, and in perfect calligraphy black painting, it read **_'Am I free?' _**Of course, it was also to show what the water temple was showing now. When his father had found had to escape, it had been starting to collapse, and when he had gotten out, it had turned to ruin in the shallow waters of Lake Hylia. It was very emotionally awakening, with an air of austerity about it, albeit a depressing one that matched very well.

People had asked why he had done such a depressing scene, and he had shrugged the question off, not bothering to answer. No one outside his family knew that his father had been trapped in the temple, or employed and solely created by Ganon. All they knew was that he was a shadow, and like all other shadows, loathed his lighter half. This disturbed Dark greatly, but he knew that he would never be able to kill Link even if he tried; would he need to if his life depended on it? Could he do it was the real question. He knew deep down that there was a slim chance he could.

As he dabbed his brush into the lightest blue, mainly a white for the foam around the cresting waves, and began to apply it in a dabbing motion, the PA system came on over the intercom. "Link Deathwood and Dark Hallowby to the main office, Link Deathwood and Dark Hallowby to the office immediately." Dark's ears perked up, as Hylian ears do when reacting in certain emotions, and he turned around, looking up at the speaker. Why was he being called to the office? Why was Link being called to the office? It didn't make sense, they hadn't done anything to harbour being called to the office.

Across the school, in the library, a startled Link almost dropped a stack of books as he was putting them away, and looked at the librarian, who shrugged and shooed him away, letting him leave the books on the front desk. As he darted out of the library, he ran right into Dark, who arched a brow at him. Link turned a light pink and stepped a few feet from him, turning towards the main lobby. "So, what did you do to get me in trouble?" Link glanced at him a bit angrily, only to see Dark look offended, and slightly hurt. "Me?! You think I would use up my energy to get you in trouble? Hell, I've hardly gotten in trouble myself!" Dark said incredulously. Link fell silent, knowing what he said was the absolute truth. He had only gotten in trouble twice, and that was for pulling the fire alarms. They trotted to the main office in silence, still trying to figure out why they had been called.

When they arrived, Mrs. Freparti was standing there chatting softly with the principal, who turned at nodded to them when they entered. "Ah, boys. Thank you for coming, though you didn't have much of an actual choice. Mrs. Freparti informed me about what happened in science a few periods ago. Do you two know what you have created?" Link and Dark exchanged looks and shook their heads. "You created a death powder. We're not sure how, and why it created a rose, but we took some samples from your beaker and tested it on other items, and the result was near the same. Everything died," she said simply. Dark's eyes widened as did Link's, and they both stepped back, looking at each other in horror. The principal continued. "Seeing as you two are two of my best students, I cannot expell you, nor suspend you with exams coming up so fast, but you two shall be switched to a different class. You will no longer be in chemistry." Dark stuttered, thinking that the one of two classes he liked was being taken away.

"I--but that's not fair! Chemistry is my other best class, you can't just switch me out of it!" He frowned deeply, and Link took up that space in his pause. "It's true, we're both insanely good at that class, and we work together very well. You cannot just switch us to something else in the middle of the year." The principal just held her hand up, and they both were silenced. They knew once the principal made a decision, it was final, and there was nothing to be done about it. Mrs. Freparti frowned, since she liked them as students, but said nothing, and they were dismissed, walking back to their classes in silence.

Dark sat back down on his stool, looking at his painting as the other boys glanced at him, paint covered brushes held stiffly in hand. Then they turned slowly one by one back to their canvases, and he just sat there, in shocked silence. He was deeply upset by this, but he still wanted to go through with the plan. And he would start the next step of it once the bell rang. He didn't care if the world saw it as stealing one person from their boyfriend or girlfriend. He didn't want Link to be stuck with those stupid cheerleaders anymore. Besides, it was time he paid Link back, for stealing his heart. And his sanity.

* * *

**A/N **Oh. My. God. One word that makes every kid in school shudder in fear. EXAMS. e_e;;; I've been putting this off because of study guides, studying, study parties, and now exams in two days. Shoot me now.

~~Surprise


	6. A Passion for Stealing

**A/N **Yay, so exams are over, and the winter holiday's finally here. All the closer to my birfday. :F Sorry, it's ten til four in the morning, I've had chocolate and Mountain Dew, and I'm watching Sweeney Todd. Oh, and I haven't slept in two days. A+A

* * *

**I Want You**

**Chapter 6: A Passion for Stealing**

As the final bell rang to dismiss the students for the buses and to walk home, Dark grumbled and folded his easel up, stuffing it into his cabinet and grabbing his art supplies, wiping his paint-covered hands on his smock. Five more minutes and he would've been done, just fine more minutes to add the lightning in the background clouds. It wasn't worth moping over, really. He could do it at home, and just turn it in tomorrow, so it would get graded and be returned by Friday. That worked for him. '_Besides'_, he mused, '_now I can tease Link'_. That same evil smile crept into his lips, but he surpressed it as he headed down the hall to his locker, absentmindedly flicking his wrist to and fro to enter the combination. The lock popped open, and he stuck his finger in the small hole, pushing up to open it, pocketing the lock for now. There hadn't been much homework, probably to make room for all the study guides and last minutes tests. _'Ugh, I hate exams week.'_ Dark mentally twitched at the idea, and almost loathed that it was near the end of the week. But who in their right mind would hate the weekend? He certainly wouldn't be the first to start hating the weekend.

Shoving his sketchbook and H and B shading pencils into his backpack, he grabbed his book and shut the locker, relocking it and spinning the dial to a random number, pulling the backpack's shoulder sling onto his right shoulder, so it lay against his left leg. Slinging the knapsack over the opposite shoulder, he held the book tightly and headed down to the gym, turning left instead of right to head to the walker's area. He lived close enough to the school to just walk. It also meant he could sleep in as late as he wanted, and still get to school on time. This was one of the ups of living near the school. Of course, teachers expected you to get there earlier then any normal kid. Why, he had no idea. The way teachers' minds worked scared him.

He blinked as a saw a flash of blonde through the crowd, and quickened his pace. Link was also a walker. In fact, he lived just two neighborhoods behind Dark. He pushed past Pit and Cherron, not really caring if he tripped the pet Goomba that helped Boona around. Boona was the ghost Boo's daughter. She was blind and albino, but she was very attractive. Midshoulder length white-silver hair, fresh snow white eyes that glittered when she laughed, and flawless porcelain skin. Dark had even considered asking her out more than twice. Of course, he had set his sights for one prize only; and...that one happened to be getting away.

Scoffing and growling softly when Ike and Marth caught up to Link and flanked both his sides, he hung back, having hooked his free hand into the rope of his knapsack and drumming it against the taut backpack length. Those two blunettes annoyed him to absolutely no end. Where was their other friend, that flame-headed boy? He didn't remember if he had thought this or not, but he figured Roy's hair was unnatural. There was no way someone as human as him could have that pure red of hair. There was just no way. Tapping the toe of his black Converse impatiently as the trio stopped, he grew more and more impatient. Were they going to take all day?

Letting out a small sigh of relief, mainly from having so much irritation build up, as the two left, he caught up to his range of Link, watching the blonde adjust the shouldered backpack on his right shoulder, letting it hang beside his right leg. It looked like he was having no problem carrying it, but it looked to be at least twenty pounds. _'What in the name of Din could he possibly _have_ in there?'_ Dark's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the gant backpack, wondering if there was actually a dead body in there. Who was that small that could fit in there...? Fox, maybe. Or Kirby. Wait, hadn't Kirby transferred to a different school, or was he aboard the Halberd with Meta Knight? He shook his head, not remembering but not caring.

Slipping out the side door that lead to the walker's area of the school after Link, Dark tailed him in the shadows and behind small groups, knowing everyone would be gone before they were alone. _'Just five minutes, just wait five minutes, and then things can start,' _Dark chewed his bottom lip softly, watching as gray clouds rolled in over the sky, covering the blue. His eyes flashed mischieviously at the dispersing light, and when he glanced around, no one was around. All he could hear were the dead leaves of autumn whispering in the wind, and their footsteps. Actually, he couldn't even hear his own. '_Time to make my move,' _he grinned. Gliding quickly up behind Link, he grabbed the blonde's wrist, making him jump and almost drop his phone.

"Good Goddesses, Dark! What is wrong with you lately?!" He pouted slightly and pocketed his phone, sliding it shut. Dark said nothing, only locked his fiery crimson hues with Link's frigid cerulean hues, in what seemed an eternal stare. Finally, Link arched a brow at him and tried to tug his wrist back, yelping when Dark squeezed it tighter. "Ngn, Dark, l-let go of my wrist, please. You're hurting me, Dark!" Dark grinned widely, and Link's heart sunk slightly, ears drooping in fear.

"Mmm, I don't think so. Not yet, anyway," Dark chuckled. Link began struggling to free his wrist, yelping each time Dark tightened his grip until he couldn't feel the appendage anymore. His eyes grew wide as Dark tugged his arm down, wincing in pain. Dark lifted his chin roughly, making his head jerk up, and leaned forward abruptly, capturing Link's lips against his. Link gasped, trying to jerk his head away. Dark to that gasp as an opportunity and shoved his tongue into Link's mouth roughly. Link's pupils diluted, the absolute shock sinking in. Dark pushed Link against the nearest wall, evidently it being in a small alley from prying eyes, and continued to kiss him roughly. Link struggled to get Dark's tongue out of his mouth, but failed and just let Dark, knowing there wasn't much he could do at this vantage point. He was pinned against a wall and against Dark. Although...some small part of him liked this. '_No, I hate this! I'm straight, I have a girlfriend! I've _had _girlfriends!' _Link shut his eyes as he tried to reassure himself of his sexuality. They snapped back open when he felt a cold hand against his bare hip, glancing down as best he could. Dark chuckled mentally and ran his hands up Link's sides slowly, under his shirt. Link whimpered, and shivered at the clashing temperatures.

Finally, Dark broke away, leaving Link coughing and spitting on the ground, staring at him in shock. "Well?" Dark smirked, cocking a brow at him. Link just trembled and darted out of the alley, sprinting the rest of the way home, only glancing back once. "Huh, no wonder the track team's good this year," Dark commented boredly, adjusting his things and heading to his own house. He tried not to show it when he unlocked the door, but inside, he was cheering at how well that went. "Next, phase two. Then we see what he does," Dark chuckled as he knelt down, scratching his Lab's head as she wagged her tail happily, sitting down at his feet. He patted her head and stood, dropping his things in his room and grabbing a Monster from the refridgerator, sitting down at his desk and turning his lamp on, illuminating a small doodle of him and Link. "Soon, Link, oh so very soon."

* * *

**A/N **OMG!! CHRISTMAS! FUCKING A YES! Sorry, but I get hyper. :D Enjoy this Christmas present chapter...thing.

~~Surprise


End file.
